Invinsible
by brookgavin
Summary: Rated K for cuss words. read it before you decide it's a waste of time. just my version of a story behind some tragic lyrics.


**A/N: this just sort of hit me. I was sitting on my bed thinking of an idea to go with this song and it just came to me… Anyways, this isn't a High School Musical fiction, just a Jesse McCartney one that I wanted to do when I heard his song "Invincible." I know that most people post Jesse McCartney fictions under Summerland, but who reads those fictions anymore? I just wanted to put this where people would see it, even if they weren't looking for something like this. Oh, and this story takes place BEFORE the Right Where You Want Me album came out, just so y'all know.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Jesse McCartney or his song "Invinicible." I do, however, own Emory**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Jesse's POV

I was heading out the door when mom called, "Jess, where're you going?" "Just out ma," I said before grabbing my keys.

I looked down at the headstone that was only two yards from my feet. The engraving read:

Emory Laurel Cadelle

March 5, 1987- September 1, 2003

Missed and Loving Daughter, Sister, Aunt, Granddaughter and Friend

I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered the last night Emory lived…

_It seemed to be a miracle that one hundred juniors fat into Emory's living room. _

_The music was so loud, I could feel the ground throbbing under my feet. I looked over the crowd in search of a head of bright auburn hair._

_I spotted her dancing in the middle of the room, a brown glass bottle of beer in her hand. _

_I made my way through the crowd to get to her. When she saw me, she absently held the bottle out behind her. Some guy took it from her. Her now empty hand flew to my shoulder and she pulled me closer, saying, "Jess, loosen up! Enjoy the party!" _

_With that, she took my hand, and twirled around. She was dancing against me and I fell into the vibe for a few minutes, my left arm holding firm around her waist and my right index and ring fingers hooked through the front right belt loop on her skin tight jeans. _

_I kissed hungrily at her neck and even nibbled ever so lightly on her right earlobe for a moment. _

_I then remembered the beer bottle she'd been holding and pulled away from her. I grabbed her hand and pulled out of the center of the living into the quiet kitchen._

"_Jess, what is it?" she asked._

"_How many beers have you had?" I asked._

"_Jesse, this is a party-" she started._

_I cut her off, "Emory, don't give me that shit. How many beers have you had?" _

_She looked down at the floor and shrugged, "I don't know… four or five?"_

_I looked at her with disgust and said, "Emory, I don't like this."_

"_You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not my father!" she spat. _

"_Well how do you think he'd feel about this?" I asked._

_She glared at me for a second before grabbing her car keys off the kitchen table and running into the garage. _

"_Emory!" I shouted, following her, "Emory don't do this!"_

_I grabbed her wrist as she opened the driver's door._

_She pulled roughly, but I only tightened my grip on her._

"_Let me go Jesse! Let me GO!" she shouted. _

_I pulled her around to look at me and our faces were only inches apart._

"_Emory, this isn't worth it," I said._

"_Let me go!" she cried._

"_Emory, listen to me! Don't do this!" I shouted._

"_I HATE YOU!" she screamed._

_That was it. It took just those three little words to make me stop. I numbly let go of her and she jumped into her car. The engine started and she pulled out of the driveway before racing off down the street. _

_I stood there blindly, and only came to when her tail lights went out of sight down the block._

_I fell to my knees and shouted down the street, "EMORY! EMORY!"_

_I shouted her name until my voice went hoarse and my calls were racked with sobs. _

_I numbly walked home and stumbled into bed, not even taking off my shoes before falling into a deep sleep, those three words echoing in my mind…_

I shuddered at the memory of that night and made no move to wipe the tears from my cheeks. Those three little words had been her last to me, and her last to the world. The events of the next day flooded back…

_The ringing phone woke me from my slumber._

_I stumbled into the kitchen and picked up with a flat, "Hello…"_

_Sobs echoed through the line and muffled words barely made it to my ears._

"_What?" I asked._

_The voice cleared and I recognized it as Emory's fourteen-year-old sister, Cady._

"_Jesse, t-there's been… there's b-been an a-accident…" Cady sobbed._

_I felt tears flood my eyes and spill onto my cheeks as she continued._

"_Just come down to Saint Cassidy's," Cady said._

_I hung up the phone and ran out the door, my heart breaking with every step._

_I jumped into my car and sped of to Saint Cassidy's Medical Care Center. I knew this had to do with Emory._

_I called Cady when I got inside the front of the hospital and she guided me to where she and the rest of Emory's family were sitting._

_I entered the waiting room and felt my tears come harder as I looked at the scene before me._

_Mr. Cadelle was holding his wife close, her body shaking with sobs. Mr. Cadelle was crying too, his face buried in his wife's hair._

_Zack, Emory and Cady's older brother, was holding a crying Cady in his arms, tears falling down his own cheeks._

_Cady noticed me first. She jumped out of Zack's arms and flew into my own._

_I held her tight as she cried, "Jesse, it's Emory. She was in a car crash…" _

_I couldn't bring myself to tell her that everything was going to be ok, because it wasn't. _

_Three hours later, Emory was announced dead. The impact of her car crashing into a semi and an SUV was just too much for her…_

I looked down at her grave and sang softly to myself,

"I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way…"

I looked down at the dates on the headstone and continued,

" September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
Raced out the door   
Broken…"

Emory had always been so full of life. She'd been energetic and loud…

"Tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew   
That being the life of the party would catch up to you  
Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours…"

"I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way   
Everything's cool on the straighter way  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?"

I thought about the road I'd been told she'd crashed on. It was one I had to go on everyday…

"Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out   
Just where you would be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours…

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way   
Everything's cool on the straighter way  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?

Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible…  
When you're invincible…  
When you're invincible,  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'

I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on… your way…"

As I sang, my voice shook, and by the time I had finished, I was on my knees in front of the grave, my arms wrapped around it, wishing it was her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: review please**


End file.
